Breaking a Mudblood
by OokamiJudge
Summary: There's something so adorable about those angry eyes peering out through the bars.   Written for KinkFest
1. Breaking A Mudblood

**Title: **Breaking a Mudblood

**Author: **Dragongirl997

**Prompt Number: **410 submitted by Dexstarr

**Kink Showcased: **Caging

**Rating: **R

**Pairing(s): **Bellatrix/Hermione

**Summary: **There's something so adorable about those angry eyes peering out through the bars.

**Warnings: **None

**Word Count: **1090~

**Author's Notes: **This goes AU/AR after book four, Harry didn't survive that Dual with the revived Voldemort at least not intact and the 'good' side is losing –or has lost- the war. Also I may be making this a series/chapter fic of KinkFest prompts so keep an eye on this.

She didn't know how long she had been here now, but it was long enough for her to know far more about those out there then she ever wanted to know. When she was awake she could tell which ones were around by the sounds of their foot steeps as they echoed on the metal of the small room. She knew that most of them came though here just to look at her, had learned it after those first few months, or at least she thought it had been months, but she couldn't be sure. She could only count the passing of time by the meals she was given and unless she missed her mark they **didn't** feed her three times a day or even two more often then not. She supposed the only comfort she could take was in the fact that at least she hadn't been forced to be with them like she had seen and heard with most of the others.

The irregular echoing of softer steeps caused her to unconsciously lift her gaze into the darkness beyond the bars and force her thoughts to a halt. It was those steeps that had 'saved' her from the fate of being a Death Eater toy if she had her best guess. It didn't mean she was left alone, not by any stretch of the word, but she wasn't passed around either. There were days when she almost wondered if that wouldn't have been easier as she would probably be gone by now rather then stuck here, but the she reminds herself that she doesn't want to be dead.

It is those days when she finds herself nearly wanting to give up. She doesn't want to be dead no, but she almost wonders if she isn't a coward for not trying harder to get away from all this. Still she can honestly say that even if she doesn't like it she is rather well trained now. That doesn't stop her gaze from flaring with anger though especially not when those foot falls finally stop and their owner is looking at her though the bars. Brown eyes and brown bushy hair with paler then could ever be healthy skin, she knows she isn't pretty, but she also knows that the owner of those dark eyes doesn't care. Meeting that gaze she is always reminded of why she is still fighting, because she will not let that **thing** win. She might be stuck here, but she was still Hermione Jane Granger and she would not be beat by the likes of Bellatrix Lestrange.

The insane smile on Bellatrix's face was the same one she wore every time she came to visit her little toy. The Mudblood had been a gift to her from her Master and she had enjoyed their little games there really was something so adorable about those angry brown eyes peering out through the bars. That bushy hair, pale skin, and lack of proper diet made the younger female look all that much smaller and more childlike to Bellatrix and it really did make it more interesting to have some fun with her.

She heard how the others whispered of her being insane or of wanting a 'go' at her toy, but she ignored the whispers the Mudblood was hers that collar on her neck said so. It really had been such fun trying to break her especially those first few weeks when she had held out so much hope that 'Harry was going to save her'. The girl's thoughts were like a book that she could easily open and read nay time she wanted to and she took advantage of it frequently. Today though today she had come for another try at breaking Granger, she liked that fire in those brown eyes, but she wanted to see what they would look like if she managed to break her it was just to delicious of a thought.

Her grin spread wider as she head the foot steeps behind her that told her that her guest was finally moving. The steeps were soft and she could see the surprise and suspicion in the Mudblood's brown gaze, but she didn't say anything or move from her place it wouldn't do for her to miss her toy's reaction to her surprise after all.

The widening of those eyes was more then enough to tell Bellatrix that her toy had spotted the person and knew who it was. To hear that gasp of the name though was nearly enough to make her squeal in delight, but she managed to only giggle like a small girl instead. Oh this was too perfect, to delicious, more the she could have hoped for in fact and while she didn't want her toy broken she was glad her Master had let her borrow the boy. "I thought you would like him." Bellatrix cooed to her caged toy as she squatted down pushing her face closer.

Hermione couldn't get her brain to form coherent thoughts mustless get her lips to move and spit them out. To see him standing there so calmly in the presence of such a highly ranked member of Voldemort's 'army' was enough to shut her down. She had managed to keep up her hope because she just **knew** that the others were safe and out of harm's way, but to be proven so wrong was too much and she could feel herself shutting down.

Bellatrix pushed her face closer still when the brown gaze met her own dark one again she could nearly see the light and fire leaving those eyes. It had taken her Master some work to get the boy trained, but now that he was she might just have to try and borrow him more often if this was what she could get for it. She might have the Mudblood in a cage of steel, but she could see the mental cage the girl was building to try and 'protect' herself from this new information. That was ok she didn't mind it would only make things better when she forced the girl from that mental cage or so she decided as she put one of her hands though the bars of steel and ran the backs of her fingers along the girl's cheek her grin growing when the Mudblood flinched away from her touch. Yes this was going to be a truly fun thing to do though she did wonder how long it would take to actually break the Mudblood.


	2. Blood On My Hands

**Title: **Blood On My Hands

**Author: **dragongirl997

**Prompt Number: **477 submitted by sans_grace

**Kink Showcased: **knife/blood play

**Rating: **NC-17

**Pairing(s): **Harry/Hermione

**Summary: **Harry hasn't been the same since the end of the triwizard tournament. Between Cedric's death, the ritual that followed, his dual with Voldemort, his time with the Dursleys he just isn't quite the same but Harry seems to be the only one to realize it.

**Warnings: **Mind Manipulation, Bondage, Eventual NonCon in the Knife/Blood Play

**Word Count: **2600~

**Author's Notes: **The title for this comes form the song of the same name by The Used. This wasn't entirely intended to be part of 'Breaking a Mudblood' when I first claimed the prompt, but it just worked too perfectly. It is basically a flashback to the 'beginning' of how Hermione got to where she was in the first part. There will be lots more flashbacks to come though they will probably go in order until we get back the the moment when Bella finally broke Hermione.

* * *

He could feel that gaze as it burned into him and he didn't have to look around to know it belonged to /her/. To the one person who knew about his horrible secrete the one he kept about that need or maybe obsession that had wormed its way into him over the summer. He hadn't had much to think of over the summer while he stayed with the Dursleys and Cedric's death replaying itself over and over in his head was his main 'entertainment', but with such a thing repeating over and over to be followed by the ritual that had given Voldemort a body once more he really had become rather disturbed by himself.

Maybe that wasn't the best way to put it he really wasn't sure, but he did know that over those weeks his mind had been twisted. He had been so worried that it had to do with his connection to Voldemort, but she had tried hard to convince him it wasn't true when she found out. He still couldn't believe her all these weeks later, but as that gaze burned into him and he stared at the blood that was slowly flowing from the nick on his finger he couldn't care.

It had taken her a while of pestering for him to finally explain as much as he could and it was her who had helped him to fight though the need that first time. Now weeks later he just knew that she would be there later and it sent a thrill though him to join the already creeping thrill the sight of his own blood gave him. Snape's voice cut thought the haze when the snarky man cut down Neville once more and he could feel the disgust setting in once more. He was a fourteen year old male it was understandable that he had hormones, but /that/ was not normal still he wouldn't turn her away well at least not in the end.

* * *

As their last class ended he felt a hand wrap around his arm as they exited before he could react though her voice cut though him informed Ron that they would meet him later. He was rather glad when Ron protested saying he would just come with them, but her reply that they were going to the Library cut the redhead off. He was tempted to beg Ron to come, but wasn't about to try and explain why so he ended up just following her, or rather letting her lead him, to the Room of Requirement.

The room was decorated just like it had been the last time: a bed with dark sheets that caught the light from the candles in that odd way that silk seemed to making it almost shine, off to the side of the bed there was a table that held a few things that he didn't want to look at but that he knew were knives of various sorts, the walls were a dark colour and the room was over all small but in the end he didn't care. When she meet his gaze and took his face in her hands all he could see was her and he could only vaguely nod when she asked if it was starting to distract him again.

That was how she had forced it out of him in the first place all those weeks ago was because he had become distracted by the thought of it enough to think of cutting himself just to see it. All she had had to do was ask at the right time and he was telling her everything before he could even hope to stop himself. He had been rather glad for the peace since that time, but it had come at a price. He had started to doubt himself more since then, wondering even more if there wasn't something of Voldemort seeping though their link especially after that episode with the other's snake.

The sudden smell of copper had him abruptly pulled from his thoughts and focusing on the things around him only to find her sitting on the bed in her underclothes with a knife in one hand and a trickle of blood running down her other arm from a slash to her upper arm. Despite telling himself he didn't care his body was moving before he could stop himself and he was on her pushing her down and taking his tongue to the wound. The copper tang in his mouth was too much and the part of his mind that knew this was wrong abruptly shut down and he was lost.

It didn't take long for the shallow wound to clot even with his attentions, or maybe because of them, and his hand quickly found hers taking the knife from her. He sat up looking down at her the calm expression on her face just pushed him on as he shifted so he was straddling her hips and tightened his grip on the hilt of the knife he had taken from her. He couldn't see the calm look that settled on his face as he carefully took his weapon to her other arm. It left another shallow cut behind that he was quick to trace with his tongue once more even as his hand with the knife moved making another cut this one deeper in his inattention, but the stronger smell of copper drew him as his first cut clotted. Once he realize just how deep it was he gasped wondering how he could have done that to her and made to pull away, but she admonished him tell him if he stopped now it would only make things worse so he reluctantly returned his attention to the mark.

* * *

Green eyes closed as he shuddered remembering the taste of her blood and the feel of that knife in his hand. He could head that small voice in the back of his head that had been growing louder telling him that if he only asked she would give him what he needed. He resisted that voice though determined to deny it for as long as he could. Yet there was very little denying the stickiness of his hand that came just from picturing her looking up at him with the marks made by a knife held by his hand and the red places where he hadn't gotten all the blood. He tried to resist he really did, it was why he hardly ever indulged in self pleasure because that was always the image that came to him and led him to his end. It wasn't helping him he knew that, but as the days passed he found himself caring less and less about it.

* * *

He tried so hard not to give in but with the end of school so very close at hand well he couldn't resist giving in again. She had led him here again and he hadn't been able to deny her in truth he was starting to wonder if she didn't thrill as much as he from it and the very thought set him aflame. As with every time before though he was hesitant at first, but after that first real taste of the copper tang that her blood held he couldn't push it off. In the end he had thought it was a great way to end the school year though he could also say he would be sorry to see Umbridge leave if only because he wouldn't have a good reason next year for the urge to be getting worse because hesitant at first or not he really did enjoy this time with her.

* * *

As he sat across from her on the train he couldn't stop the flashes of the past months from invading his mind. He had dreamed of her more then once over the summer in ever increasing states of being cut up, bound, or both. The frightening part though had been when his mind started to have red eyes watching them and he had had to question his own sanity. As the days had gone by though he came to accept them after all what was wrong with them? It was just a pair of eyes, eyes the colour of the blood he thrilled in, watching him perform for them. He wasn't sure when those bloody eyes had been given his own body, but at some point they had and oddly it thrilled him even more to think that he was watching himself do this to her with those eyes.

Sitting here watching her now he could almost feel those red eyes on him as he forced himself to remain still despite the hard flesh between his legs that begged for him to strip her and take a knife to her pale skin even if Ron was here. He had the feeling that this time last year that thought would have scared him, but he couldn't really figure out why. In truth the shiver that ran his spine when she met his gaze made his wonder how he could have ever denied what he wanted.

* * *

It might have taken a couple days, but she had once more dragged him into that room. This time there was no hesitation the door closed behind then and he was on her. A spell he didn't even know he knew and she was bound to the bed still fully clothed, an accio charm later and he had a knife in his hand before stowing away his wand and stalking towards the bed where she was giving him a look somewhere between confusion and fright. It sent a new thrill though him as he paused at the foot of the bed running his tongue over the steel blade in his hand.

It was a cold thing that sent a shiver down his spine, but the look on her face made it worth it. He wasn't sure why some very small and quite part of his brain insisted that she wasn't supposed to be scared, that this had been her idea, but he brushed that part of him away focusing on what or rather who was before him. The grin that spread over his face as he settled on his knees between her legs really was too good especially when she started to wriggle some as he set the edge of the blade against her ankle under her pants. He didn't even flinch when she gasped in pain as the tip bit into her when she jerked to hard instead just shifting a bit and using the very sharp blade to cut though the jeans she was wearing one leg at a time. It took a bit of effort to get the blade to go though the waist band of the jeans, but as before he ignored her sounds of pain instead just pulling the now ruined cloth from her tossing it behind him onto the floor. Looking down at her half naked with her robe spread under her and blood seeping from the wounds that had been placed on her made him ache even more then he already had been when she pulled him in here.

With renewed purpose he set at her upper half cutting the woolen jumper she was wearing down the center and following it with her shirt before moving up her body to straddle her chest just under her still covered breasts. Settling the tip of the knife against the woolen jumper he took out the sleeves of her robe repeating the process with both her jumper and her shirt letting them all remain under her rather then bother to pull them out and toss them off the bed with her pants. He smirked at the look on her face not sure why it should bother him rather then make it better and unaware that part of her terror came from the fact that his green eyes had red flecks in them now.

With her bared to her under clothes he set knife to pale skin enjoying the thrill that the smell of copper sent though him when the skin of her arm parted beneath the steel he held. He watched the blood that flowed from the mark for a long moment before he added another red line to her body this one ran from where neck joined body to where her bra started down the center of her body. A third shortly joined then on her other arm as the cold steel in his hand quickly warmed in his grip though it managed to remain blood free for now due to its sharpness.

As he moved to lap up the blood from all three cuts she seemed to finally come out of her odd haze and started to question him, but without a though he silenced her with a wave of his hand. He didn't need her input anymore thank-you-very-much. It didn't take long after that for her to start struggling and without thought he retaliated against her using the steel still in his grip reaching behind him he took the knife to the first resistance it met which happened to be her leg and only made her struggle more. Uncaring he continued to add more marks to where ever he could read behind him while his tongue traced the marks on her arms and chest. His mouth was soon looking red with the blood and he started to leave behind bit of red as his saliva turned red.

He hadn't nearly had his 'fill' by the time the purposeful marks had stopped bleeding for the most part and he considered adding another to them, but when he poised the knife considering he caught sight of the red it now held and changed his mind. He licked the blade once more enjoying the copper tang of the blood that mixed so very well with the odd tang of the steel blade. Savoring it for a long moment with his eyes closed he missed the look of pure terror that passed over her face when he opened his eyes once more and they were almost entirely red now. Instead he just shifted resettling between her spread legs on his knees as he studied the mess of marks her lower half now held.

As the hard flesh between his legs gave a strong throb he finally gave in and thrusting the bloody blade of knife into the mattress he stripped off his robe tossing it off the bed behind him following it with his jumper, shirt, and tie. He didn't take the time to take his pants off though and instead just undid those and pushed them down just far enough to free the erection he had had nearly constantly in her presence since the train ride. He had pulled himself to completion more then once in the past couple days to the images from this summer of her bloody and bound.

As he stared at her now, spread out before him bloody and bound without it being another image from his head made his end rather quick. Enjoying the after glow he didn't hear the door behind him open and the silencing spell on her made it so he didn't hear her protesting his actions sure, but he also didn't hear her trying to say something about the blond that was pointing his wand at them ether. He barely had time to register the word he knew rather well before he was struck by the red spell that caused him to crumple into a heap into the blood she was now half covered in and he knew no more.


End file.
